


Netflix and chill?

by zhangyixing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangyixing/pseuds/zhangyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the movie started, Kyoutani's hand went straight for Yahaba's chest, slipping under his t-shirt, and Yahaba's first reaction was <i>Oh, there it is.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and chill?

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself but love kyouhaba  
> as for the sex im trying lol

_From: Kyoutani_  
_Received 21:16 9/4/15_  
_come over. let's watch a movie_

Yahaba's phone screen blurred for a second as he tried to focus his eyes on the bright light. He re-read the message twice before clicking his screen off, throwing his phone off his bed, and then flopping back onto his stomach. Lying on his stomach, however, wouldn't settle the awkward excited-yet-anxious butterfly feeling passing through it. 

It's been like that with Kyoutani since they became third-years. They were two important figures in their year's volleyball team, captain and ace respectively, and they realized that was forcing them to communicate and build some form of relationship for the team's sake. Positions of slight power still weren't enough to quell their clashing personalities, so Yahaba suggested they talk it out after practice one evening, a decision he regrets every second. 

The talk was tense from the start, and ended up as explosive as their attitudes towards each other. Somewhere in those sparks, they ended up making out and shoving their hands down each other's pants. Kyoutani seemed to have treated it as a breakthrough in their relationship and began listening to Yahaba's instructions without complaint, showing how he has 'made peace.' Unfortunately for Yahaba, that memory is constantly replaying in his mind, either on movie-mode in his head or simmering on the back burner, but it's always there. He's the only one stuck between _legit feelings for you?_ or _just a fling?_

So, when Kyoutani asks for Yahaba to go over to his house at 9:16 in the evening, and watch a movie with him, he can't help but internally freak out. His hormones unwillingly spike and Yahaba hates himself for it. Because he hates himself, he gets up out of bed and grabs his phone, sending 

_To: Kyoutani_  
_Sent: 21:20 9/4/15_  
_ok i'll be over_

before throwing it across the room again.

\--  
It takes Yahaba five minutes to hassle his mother to let him out so late. Since Yahaba's grade aren't bad, he plays the "I got a project due Monday" card and bikes out to Kyoutani's with a backpack and jacket pocket with a condom and it feels _so heavy._

Kyoutani's house's lights are out except for a faint glow coming from the upstairs window.

_To: Kyoutani_  
_Sent 21:27 9/4/15_  
_i'm outside. open the door._

Yahaba watches the window for a reaction. He sees the lights glow stronger and a shirt hit the window. His phone buzzes.

_From: Kyoutani_  
_Received 21:28 9/4/15_  
_it's already open just walk inside._

Yahaba stares at his phone before looking back up at the window. Kyoutani's arm is waving lazily, pointing towards the door.

_To: Kyoutani_  
_Sent 21:28 9/4/15_  
_wtf arent your parents home that's weird_

Kyoutani's hand flips him off. Yahaba smiles at his screen.

_From: Kyoutani_  
_Received 21:29 9/4/15_  
_its just us douche walk in._

Yahaba shoved his phone in his pocket. He dumped his bike by the steps and pushed the door open. 

Just as Kyoutani said, his house was empty. It was dark in the downstairs, and Yahaba felt out of place in an unfamiliar living room.

"Kyoutani?" He called out, hoping Kyoutani would hear him upstairs.

"Walk up the stairs now, are you a snail?" Kyoutani said, faintly. Yahaba locked the front door before heading up the steps.

Kyoutani's door was open, laptop glow stronger. Yahaba pushed the door and looked inside. 

Kyoutani was laying on his bed, looking as lazy as he sounded. His arms were tucked behind his head, legs crossed with the laptop on his stomach. He jerked his chin at Yahaba.

"Took you long enough," he said, tossing a pillow at Yahaba. Yahaba grunted, catching the pillow that smelled a lot like Kyoutani. _Oh yeah,_ he thought. _He was leaning on it. Duh._

"Why the hell are you just standing there? Lay down," Kyoutani said, tapping his bed. Yahaba swallowed. He dumped his backpack and laid down at a reasonable distance from Kyoutani. Safety first.

"Check this out," Kyoutani clicked away, pulling up a Netflix screen. "Windows 10 got Netflix downloaded."

"Wow," Yahaba said, completely nonreactive. This wasn't new information to him, but he'd rather not let a snooty response slip out. "That's convenient."

"Fucking great," Kyoutani chose the 'Thrillers' tab. He scrolled downwards, passing movies before landing on 'Pulp Fiction.'

"You seen this?" Yahaba shook his head. Kyoutani snorted. "We're watching this." He clicked on the movie, and the screen loaded.

As the percents scrolled to 100, Yahaba's head felt fuzzy. He can't say he wasn't expecting a sexual encounter when he agreed to come over and now that he could see it wouldn't happen, there was a weird disappointed feeling in his chest. 

Just as the movie started, Kyoutani's hand went straight for Yahaba's chest, slipping under his t-shirt, and Yahaba's first reaction was _Oh, there it is._ He physically reacted after, jumping up into a sitting position and swatting Kyoutani's hand out of his shirt.

Yahaba stared at Kyoutani, mouth agape and eyes wide in surprise. "...That's it?"

Kyoutani shrugged, tucking his hand back behind his head. "That's what?"

"You just touch me, without warning? That's it?" Yahaba spluttered in disbelief. His arms waved in front of him, emphasizing. 

"What, you want me to lean in, kiss you and tell you I love you first?" Kyoutani scoffed, but his voice was more amused than accusatory. Yahaba's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

"Actually, yeah."

Kyoutani's face froze for a second, processing. He sat up, sighing, moving his laptop off his lap and pulling Yahaba by the shoulder in towards him. 

Yahaba let himself go, face clashing with Kyoutani's at the cheekbone. He tried to pull back, grabbing his cheek with his hand, rubbing it. 

"What the fuck," Yahaba said behind his hand. Kyoutani pulled his hand away, this time fitting his mouth to Yahaba's, like he planned the first time. Yahaba moved in closer, trying to sit on Kyoutani's lap, but Kyoutani stopped him.

"Wait, my laptop." Kyoutani reached out to close it. Yahaba groaned, annoyed, and grabbed the laptop by the screen, putting it on the ground by the bed. 

"That works, too," Kyoutani said, re-slipping his hands under Yahaba's shirt, leaning up to kiss him again. Yahaba's mind was focusing on the hands under his shirt, leaving hot trails where they swipe across his skin. When Kyoutani's fingertips ghost across his nipples, he gasped.

Kyoutani removed his hands, instead pushing his shirt upwards but getting it stuck. Yahaba's jacket was still on, and Yahaba shrugged it off before lifting his hands in the air, letting Kyoutani yank the shirt off. Throwing the shirt aside, Kyoutani crawled on top of Yahaba, hands all over his chest again.

Yahaba stifled a laugh, and Kyoutani stopped in his tracks. His expression was so confused and Yahaba couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What," Kyoutani said, face stiff. 

"I'm ticklish," Yahaba said, laughing. Kyoutani placed his hands on either side of Yahaba's head. 

"I thought you were feeling that," He said, looking at the nightstand. 

"I kinda was," Yahaba chuckled, slapping lightly at Kyoutani's face. Kyoutani jerked his head away, face red. "I was trying not to laugh!"

"Note taken." Kyoutani muttered, leaning back to pull his own shirt off. He leaned right back over Yahaba, pressing his body closer to Yahaba's, pressing downwards. Yahaba gasped again, enjoying the friction. He rutted up to meet Kyoutani's, and they were breathlessly clutching at their pants' waistbands, itching for the skin contact.

Kyoutani slid Yahaba's jeans and underwear down in one go. He grabbed Yahaba's dick, slowly stroking. Yahaba inhaled sharply, his body feeling extremely hot. He moaned once Kyoutani's tongue swept lengthwise on him, shutting his eyes to concentrate on the feeling. Kyoutani's mouth worked over him, quickly building him up. Yahaba heard the small click of a bottle opening, and felt a cold finger prod at him.

"You okay?" Kyoutani said, pulling back to ask. Yahaba just groaned, nodding his head. Kyoutani let out a chuckle before returning to Yahaba's dick. His tongue swirled around the head, and Yahaba stifled moans as Kyoutani gently pressed a finger inside him, thrusting in and out. 

Yahaba covered his mouth with a hand as Kyoutani worked, stimulation overflowing all over him. Kyoutani slipped another finger in, spreading him open slowly. Yahaba's hand couldn't stop the moans from escaping him, his throat feeling rawer as Kyoutani prepared him. Once a third finger entered him, Yahaba opened his eyes, seeing stars. He grabbed at Kyoutani's arms, pushing them away.

"Hurry up," Yahaba breathed out, voice raw. Kyoutani listened, sitting up to remove his own shorts. Yahaba pointed down to his jacket. "There's a condom in the left pocket."

Kyoutani smirked, and reached over to grab it. Before he could say anything about it, Yahaba said, "Don't say anything," and Kyoutani just shook his head. He ripped it open with his teeth, throwing the wrapper aside and sliding the condom on.

Yahaba moved closer to Kyoutani, wrapping his legs around his waist. Kyoutani waited for Yahaba to get comfortable before slowly pressing into him, hands holding him steady over Yahaba.

Yahaba clutched at Kyoutani's back, fingers digging in as he nudged closer to Kyoutani, taking all of him in. He noticed that Kyoutani had gone quiet, in fact he wasn't even breathing. Yahaba moved to look at Kyoutani's face, which was twisted up in pleasure. 

"Why aren't you breathing?" Yahaba said, teasing. He curled his legs tighter, eliciting a throaty moan from both. Kyoutani let out a growl as he sunk deeper into Yahaba.

"Don't," He said, voice shaking. Yahaba snickered, holding on tight as Kyoutani relaxed, moving in and out slowly. Yahaba appreciated it, loved the fact that Kyoutani never went to rough in the beginning, always waiting for Yahaba to signal him on. He relaxed as well, and pressed small kisses along Kyoutani's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Yahaba breathed out, feeling the pressure in his groin accumulate. He began meeting Kyoutani's thrusts halfway, moving his hips along. "Speed up, please."

Kyoutani obliged, placing his hands on Yahaba's hips to hold him steady as he quickened his pace. Yahaba clawed at Kyoutani's back, letting shaky "Ah" 's slip out. Kyoutani's back was getting harder to hold onto as a sheer layer of sweat broke out across it. Yahaba moved his hands to grip Kyoutani's shoulders, moving closer and closer to the edge.

Kyoutani's hand slipped in between them, grabbing Yahaba's dick again, stroking it in time to his thrusts. Yahaba whined, only lasting three long strokes before coming all over Kyoutani's and his stomach.

A soft _"Oh my God,"_ came out of Kyoutani before he moaned into Yahaba's shoulder, biting down as he came, slowing down. 

They stayed there, sweaty and sticky as Kyoutani came down, gently pulling out of Yahaba. He flopped down, groaning and throwing the condom into the trashcan. Yahaba exhaled under the pressure of Kyoutani's weight on him, and tried shoving him off.

"Kyoutani, don't stay on me. There's literally come spreading everywhere."

Kyoutani lifted a hand to slap at Yahaba's face, and he stayed put. He grabbed a t-shirt near him and shoved it between him and Yahaba. 

"Better?" He grunted. Yahaba shrugged. It was better than the sticky substance overflowing everywhere. 

Kyoutani grabbed his laptop, the movie still playing. He looked up at Yahaba. 

"You still wanna watch it?"

**Author's Note:**

> mfw when i was writing this: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
